


Brownies

by shirokova



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokova/pseuds/shirokova
Summary: Muammar is craving chocolate brownies... in Romania ~





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetBlackGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackGoldfish/gifts).



\- What are you doing, dragă? -Nico asks, confused. Muammar is messing up around the kitchen, looking for random things.  
\- I want to eat chocolate brownies, habibi...

Muammar puts the bowl set on the table, he already has found sugar, eggs, chocolate, flour, milk, butter, cocoa, etc.

\- I hate chocolate -Nico sighs.  
\- Well, more brownies for me! -Muammar smiles.

The recipe is attached to the fridge with a magnet. It's in romanian and english. Muammar reads and protests because arabic wasn't included.

Muammar starts cutting the chocolate in little pieces and mixing it with butter. He puts his fingers full of chocolate near Nico's lips.

\- Rahat! I hate chocolate, I've already told you...  
\- Lick them...  
\- NO!  
\- Just lick them...

Nico closes his eyes and starts to lick Muammar's fingers. He rounds his tongue around them, as he sucks slowly.

\- It wasn't that bad... -he smiles.  
\- It's because of me -Muammar winks.

After washing his hands, Muammar starts to mix the flour and the cocoa into a larger bowl.

\- Habibi, can you help me to melt the chocolate? -he asks.

Nico puts the bowl into a saucepan with hot water in the stove. He's not pleased at all, but anyway he starts to stir the ingredients.

Soon, he feels Muammar's hands on his waist. He hugs him from behind and then kisses his neck.

\- Dragă, please... I'm trying to melt this stupid chocolate!  
\- I know.... -Muammar replies, softly grabbing Nico's earlobe with his perfect teeth and then running to the other side of the kitchen, to continue mixing the flour.

When it's done, Muammar tooks the spoon and starts to lick it. He's doing it in a very lusty way, swirling his tongue around the handle, rounding all the spoon before to stroke it into his mouth. Nico looks mesmerized, shaking and shivering.

-What are you thinking? -Muammar asks, laughing and throwing the spoon on the dishwasher.

Nico grabs a handful of flour from the bag and throws it to Muammar, laughing. He replies doing the same. A flour-war has started, affecting the floor and the furniture. It's all covered in flour. Then, they go for the cocoa and the sugar, throwing and running around the kitchen.

The eggs are flying over there and leaving yellow marks on the fridge and the door.

Finally Muammar grabs Nico and pushes him against the table. He starts to kiss him madly, bitting his lips, touching his chest. Nico strokes Muammar's hair with his hands full of flour, making a mess of it, then he puts his hand around his neck while he's rubbing against his body.

\- I love you, dragă -Nico sighs, before bitting Muammar's lips.  
\- And I love you, habibi...

They continued making out for a while. Until the phone rings, ruining that extremely hot session.

\- Futu-i! -Nico screams in rage, trying to reach the phone.

_\- Oh, Elena... my dear! yes, I'm at home now. I'm discussing a trade agreement with my friend Muammar -he says grinning- can you go to that classy and elegant bakery and buy some chocolate brownies, please? these papers are very long and we're craving sweet pastries._

They discuss something in romanian. In the meanwhile, Muammar strokes Nico's hair and smiles.

\- Ok, dragă... you will have your chocolate brownies -Nico says, hanging up the phone.  
\- And now we have to clean this... -Muammar replies, looking around the kitchen.  
\- And then I will have to help you to brush your hair... -Nico sighs.  
\- Is it a disaster? -Muammar says, checking it out with both hands.

They kiss and laugh, looking for a broom and household cleaning supplies. Finally they didn't bake brownies, but had a very lovely evening.


End file.
